Polka Dots and Lace
by fbeauchamphartz
Summary: Kurt decides to celebrate knowing Blaine's secret of wearing lingerie beneath his clothes by buying Blaine a special present. But somewhere along the way, shopping online for men's lingerie becomes a bit more difficult than Kurt originally thought it would be. Follows 'With Only Satin Between Us'. Kurt H. Blaine A.


**A/N:** _Part three of the 'Blazers and Lace' series I wrote for_ _khal-blaine_ _on tumblr. It starts with 'Blazers and Lace', and continues with 'With Only Satin Between Us'._

Kurt wasn't a big fan of birthdays or most other overhyped, materialized holidays, but he loved to celebrate anniversaries, even the small ones. He felt it better to commemorate an occasion he had some part in than something randomly decided upon by others and exploited by the greeting card industry. He had a special ritual for each event, and with regard to his relationship with Blaine, there were many – the first time Blaine paid for his coffee, the first time they held hands, the first time they kissed. He marked each anniversary with a present or a card or a song, something very specific, specially thought-out, and personal.

It had been a month since Blaine revealed his secret to Kurt – even if that revelation was entirely by accident – but it was still worth noting. Kurt knew it took an incredible amount of courage for Blaine to wear his lingerie underneath his clothes every day, knowing that with one little slip up his secret would be out.

The Warblers loved Blaine, and Dalton's zero-tolerance bullying policy would protect him from everybody else, but it was still a gamble, especially considering how Kurt found out to begin with.

Kurt wanted to make this anniversary special, wanted to show Blaine how proud he was of his brave, beautiful, sexy boyfriend, so he decided to show his acceptance and support in the most fitting way possible – by buying Blaine a brand new set of lingerie.

Kurt had to wait for an afternoon when Blaine would be doing something other than hanging out with him in his dorm room. Kurt would have normally done it on a Friday at his dad's house, but Blaine had become a permanent guest to their dinner tradition, and there was no way Kurt was going to take that away from him.

Just when he thought he would have to run away with his computer to the parking lot behind a Starbucks (not too sketchy), Blaine broke a tooth and had to go to the dentist. Kurt felt awful since the tooth split straight down to the root, but he'd never been more grateful for poorly pitted dried fruit in his life.

After Blaine left the Dalton campus, Kurt went to his room and locked the door. As an extra precautionary measure, he shoved a chair up under the door knob, then piled a bunch of textbooks on top of that to add to the weight of his blockade. He had already decided that if someone caught him lingerie shopping, he'd jump on the grenade and say it was for him, but he didn't want it to come to that if he could help it.

He immediately went to the website that Blaine favored – the one whose name was on the tag of every piece of lingerie he owned – _Man of Mystery_. It looked more tasteful than Kurt had expected. Kurt's one and only foray onto a lingerie website had been accidentally catching Finn buying a naughty birthday present for Rachel, an image that would be seared into his retinas until the day he died. That site was filled with half-naked women standing in provocative but awkward poses. They wore bras that covered nothing, holding up their bare breasts with lace-gloved hands and spreading their legs to show off crotchless panties. Kurt figured the lingerie on that site was meant to be titillating instead of functional, but from a thrift standpoint, it seemed like very little actual clothing for the prices they charged.

The home page of this site had a plain, black background. Gold sparkles filled the screen, and when they dissolved, they left a square white envelope in their wake, sealed in the center with a disk of hardened wax and embossed with the initials _MM_. The envelope opened, and neat but fanciful script scrolled out, spelling the words _Man of Mystery._ The words lifted to the top of the screen, showering everything in gold sparkles. Taking their place in the center, the envelope faded into a slideshow of customer favorites. Kurt clicked on an image of a muscular blond man in a royal blue lace teddy, and was taken to a page with that same item shown in a multitude of colors. He had never seen Blaine wear a teddy. He wasn't sure if Blaine would object to one, but there was no way of finding out without ruining the surprise, so he decided to stick with Blaine's tried and true.

Kurt went to the menu at the top of the screen and clicked on the words _cami sets_. The male models wearing teddies were replaced with a new group of men wearing camis and panties. Kurt flipped through set after set, each one something Blaine already owned in every color available.

"Jeez, did he buy out every set on the whole website?" Kurt chuckled. He wished he had been joking, but as he got to the last page of 25 items, it seemed that Blaine had, indeed, purchased every cami and panty set available from _Man of Mystery_.

 _Jesus Christ_ , Kurt thought. _That has to be close to a couple of thousand dollars' worth of lingerie._

As if Blaine's obsession with lingerie didn't turn Kurt on before, knowing that he had invested that much money in it (even as frugal as Kurt was) somehow made it an even bigger turn on.

But without a single new item available, Kurt was kind of stuck.

Kurt went back through the sets again, hoping to unearth one that he might have glossed over, one that Blaine didn't own yet, but no luck. Blaine owned absolutely everything _Man of Mystery_ had to offer.

One of the other tabs Kurt had opened earlier started to blink, and Kurt took a break from his browsing to click on it. It opened to his Facebook page – the blinking alerting him to a new message he just received from Blaine.

 _Tried to text your phone but you don't seem to be answering. Hoping you're on your computer and you read this. My appointment ran late and they're going to give me some strong painkillers, so I'm going home with mom tonight :(_ _I'll see you tomorrow. 3_

Kurt typed out a quick response, but as he did, something on his timeline caught his eye. An advertisement – he hated those things that used your browser history to show you stuff you might be interested in. He had to update his ad blocker software and be rid of them once and for all. This box had an ad in it for men's lingerie, but not from _Man of Mystery_. This was a different site. The stuff they advertised looked cheaper, not as classy as the stuff Blaine bought, but it gave Kurt an idea. Since he was buying Blaine a gift to celebrate this secret being shared between them, what if he bought Blaine lingerie from a _new_ website? A place that could be _theirs_ to shop at from now on?

Kurt did a Google search for men's lingerie. A lot of the sites that came up didn't have what he was looking for. They sold what looked like regular men's underwear made out of satin and lace.

Honestly, it was hot, but not in the same way.

The last site listed on the page, _Masculine Mystique_ , seemed promising from its description, though Kurt wasn't particularly fond of the name. Kurt clicked on the link and landed on a website with as much class but less presentation than _Man of Mystery_. Underneath the name _Masculine Mystique_ read the words, "Back by popular demand - _The Dapper Collection"_. Kurt smiled hopefully. It seemed made for Blaine. He clicked on it.

The first page was entirely bra and panty sets. Blaine obviously preferred camisoles over bras, and he wore them well. But this…this was a different level of alluring. If Blaine was wearing a bra and panties, Kurt would be able to see so much more of him - his smooth, tan skin filling up the spaces in between the satin and lace. And these panties, unlike the panties Blaine usually wore, had a risqué cut. Some of them came with thong backs. The ones Blaine wore now barely contained his cock, and the elastic on the legs held all but the slightest swell of his ass. With these, the head of his cock would peek out every time he got an erection, and coupled with the thin ribbon of fabric threaded between his cheeks...

Kurt pressed his palm into his crotch when he felt his cock throb, trying not to get carried away. _This was a present_ , he reminded himself. He was just buying a present.

He was buying lingerie for his boyfriend…so he could see him wear it…so he could touch it, fondle it over his skin.

 _Oh God._

Kurt wanted to feel it. He had a yen for it that made his mouth go dry. His skin tingled with the memory of running his fingertips over it, rutting against it with his bare cock. And the noises Blaine made – the mewls, the breathy moans, that sultry singing voice of his going high-pitched and cracking right before he came. Kurt needed that, too.

Blaine wouldn't be back until tomorrow, and the last time they messed around in his room, Blaine remembered to take his lingerie with him. He had left a set once, and Kurt spent an afternoon staring at it, fingering over the straps, flattening out the wrinkles, examining the delicate stitches that attached the satin to the lace. Kurt had to have something that would approximate that feeling.

He needed it quick before things became painful.

Kurt looked around the room for something he could use. He saw his Dalton blazer hanging over a chair, one of his neckties (maybe? … No…), a white t-shirt ready to be tossed into the hamper, a pair of socks he'd worn (gross!), his skull-print McQueen button-down shirt (Definitely silky, but vintage, and irreplaceable. He's _desperate_ , but not that desperate.). His eyes swept the room again, but again he found nothing, and he dropped his head to his desk in frustration. He glanced down at his shoes, slightly scuffed and in need of polishing, the shoelace on the right coming untied, probably caught on the handle of his sewing box when he sat down.

Kurt's eyes opened wide staring at the box, the top drawer of bobbins and pins exposed, edges of fabric peeking out. He had to have something in there, maybe a remnant of satin from an old _New Directions_ costume. It was worth a shot, even if whatever he picked had the potential of being part of something Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang, or Mercedes Jones had worn.

He'd deal with the therapy involved with that later on.

Kurt worked quickly before he could lose the buzz of arousal coiling in his stomach. Eyes glued to the image of a dark-skinned man modeling a violet bra and panty set, Kurt opened the button of his slacks, imagining the lingerie on Blaine's body instead. Kurt reached down into the sewing box, moving aside the top drawer to get to the fabric beneath. He blindly grabbed for anything he could put against his skin that would give him the same feeling as rubbing himself against Blaine's body. He felt like a deviant, needing it this badly, and guilty for not waiting for Blaine, but he couldn't think beyond the persistent ache between his legs. Besides, if Blaine had been there, they might have gone too far this time, and even though they'd already gone pretty far, Kurt wasn't ready yet. He needed a little more time.

Kurt didn't want to rush. He didn't want to rip Blaine's clothes off and take him in his dorm room. He wanted more. He wanted their first time to be in Blaine's bedroom, lit full of scented candles, with satin sheets on the bed. (Kurt's bedroom would also do nicely, but it would be easier to get Blaine's mom out of the house than it would Kurt's father, Carole, and Finn.) Kurt wanted a bottle of champagne, and strawberries dipped in chocolate ganache to feed each other while they sat on Blaine's bed, undressed but not quite naked. Maybe they'd take a shower first. Kurt could strip the clothes from Blaine's body, then his silky lingerie, taking a moment to massage the soft fabric against his skin, letting his body heat with the anticipation of having it peeled from his body.

Or maybe Kurt would wait until they got into the shower to undress Blaine. Blaine _did_ say his lingerie was machine washable. This way Kurt could watch the fabric become translucent beneath the warm water, clinging to Blaine's skin, his dark nipples showing through the light, wet fabric. Kurt would touch him everywhere, kiss him everywhere, stopping every so often to stroke his length and whisper in his ear how beautiful he was, how strong, how confident.

How proud Kurt was to have him for a boyfriend; how special that night would be for them.

Kurt thrust up slowly into the wad of fabric in his hand - a thick, luxurious square of leftover satin. He hadn't seen it, didn't know what color it was, but imagined it was something Blaine owned, something he had already left his mark on.

Kurt always thought that for his first time he would bottom, but in this fantasy he could imagine pulling down Blaine's panties to his knees and taking him from behind, sliding into his tight body underneath the relentless spray. Fingers threaded into his curls and holding hard, Kurt would pull Blaine's head back to kiss his mouth – a deep kiss, followed by a gentler one, with words of love in between. A word of praise after each thrust. One for every stroke. One for all those kisses until he ran out and had to repeat them over again.

Kurt came in his fist, the wet heat dampening the fabric clutched in his grip. His body shuddered with the aftershocks of his dream. Of making love to Blaine. Of seeing Blaine dressed in wet satin, droplets of water collecting on his eyelashes as he gazed lovingly over his shoulder at Kurt. Kurt exhaled with relief, feeling a bit cold and slightly ridiculous now that it was all over, but at least he could think a little clearer. His head drooped on his shoulders, his whole body breathless. He looked down to see the damage he had done to the satin bunched in his lap. It wasn't anything the _New Directions_ had ever used (thank God), but a gorgeous green fabric he had bought on sale (if $22 a yard could reasonably be considered a sale) and put away for a rainy day.

Well, this wasn't exactly a rainy day, but it gave him an inspired idea.

* * *

"You made this?" Blaine asked, smile effervescent as he held the cami up in front of his eyes, the shimmering green satin fabric with lighter green polka dots dangling from his fingers by thin spaghetti straps.

"Yeah," Kurt admitted with a sheepish grin. He wet his lips as he eyed the drape of the cami hanging from Blaine's fingers, picturing that same drape, that same color, highlighted by his olive complexion. "I hope you like it. You know, as much as your other lingerie."

"Kurt," Blaine said, putting the cami carefully back in its box, lying in a nest of iridescent pearl paper. "I _love_ it. More than anything I have."

"I hope it holds up like all your other lingerie." Kurt fussed with folding the burgundy wrapping paper, ducking his head to hide the blush flooding his cheeks. "You know, with you wearing it at school, and when we do…stuff…"

"If you want," Blaine said, tilting his head and looking up at Kurt through long lashes, dark eyes becoming darker with the thought of _doing stuff_ with Kurt, "I can slip it on and we can try it out."

Kurt blushed deeper, not wanting to admit that he'd kind of already _tried it out_.

"I'll wear it under my clothes," Blaine continued, scooting down the bed. "Then we can go out to dinner…" Blaine inched closer, and Kurt set his handful of folded wrapping paper aside. "And then we can come back here…"

"Or, we can skip dinner altogether," Kurt suggested, moving closer to Blaine. Kurt had waited so long to have Blaine try on his new lingerie and feel it against his body. Kurt didn't think he could wait till after dinner.

Blaine smiled, reaching back behind him to switch off the desk lamp – the _only_ light on in the room.

"I think we can do that," he said. "Probably better to build up an appetite anyway."

"Probably," Kurt agreed, grabbing Blaine by the necktie and pulling him in for a kiss.

With a click, Blaine turned out the light.


End file.
